xavieracademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marika Shinose
'''Marika Shinose ''(''新尾瀬-真理子, Marika Shinoze) is a 15-Year-Old girl and a supporting character in the series. She was born into the powerful Shinose Clan, and thus is a direct descendant of Goddess Shini. She attends St. Xavier's Academy as a full-time student and vampire ambassador.' Appearance Marika is one of the few characters with a small, petite build. She is often mistaken for a grade schooler or a younger girl due to her immensely short height, tiny body, and baby face. Marika has big, red eyes and shoulder length, straight pink hair. Her hair is often down and tied with two blue ribbons on the side. She has even bangs and is seen to love wearing very cute, girly clothing with pastel colors and ruffles, which only makes her look even younger. While in school, Marika wears the standard St. Xavier's Academy uniform, made up of a black skirt and top with white trimmings and a sailor fuku. She wears short ballet flats with bows and black ankle socks with ruffles to make her uniform cuter. Like every vampire, Marika is beautiful, although her beauty is more childlike cuteness, and has fangs. She usually only shows her fangs when she is extremely excited, hungry, or angry. Personality Marika is shown to have a hidden side to her personality, which rarely comes out. It remains a question whether or not her personality is faked, as usually, Marika is seen to be a very sweet, optimistic and innocent girl. She is friendly to others, even showing a bit of a naive and clumsy side, but despite being friendly she is not very trusting or open to strangers. Marika is known for being the school's "sweet princess" and is nicknamed Big Baby because she looks like a child and acts like a little girl despite her age. Unlike Kisa, Marika isn't extremely talkative or energetic, but shows herself to be an eternal happy-go-lucky type and very angelic. Also unlike Kisa, Marika does not act like a brat or throw tantrums, and she is also not lazy or childish outside of her innocent, cute demeanor. Still, there is a more terrifying aspect to her personality, which surfaces whenever Marika remembers her past or becomes extremely angry. When outraged, Marika is shown to be ruthless, cruel, and blood thirsty, often using her dark powers to the point of killing someone. During these moments, she is depicted as detached and apathetic, to the point of being psychotic. Marika hides a deep urge for revenge and a burning hatred, which she sometimes takes out on people during battle, even going as far as torturing them. This provides a shocking contrast to her usual sweet, bubbly personality, and may even mean that her nice act is only a facade. Still, Marika genuinely loves those who are her friends, and would never harm the people close to her heart, meaning her regular personality is not a complete fraud. Marika is also extremely competitive, even when acting in her regular personality, and is easily embarrassed. Biography Marika was born to Shuuko Shinose and an unknown mother, who died months after giving birth to her. Shuuko raised and took care of Marika and her elder sister, Marie, very well. However, he began acting strangely when Marika was around seven years old. He went suddenly insane and turned into a psychopath who yearned to bring back his deceased wife. Shuuko attempted to sacrifice Marika in exchange for his wife to come back from the dead. He brutally murdered Marika during a Dark Arts ritual. However, Marika's soul ended up in the Netherworld rather than the Underworld, and was suspended there. She learned to manipulate the dead souls and shadows from the Netherworld, and used her power as a necromancer to bring herself back to her body. It is later revealed that Ajax's plan all along was to cast a spell on Shuuko that would make him insane enough to sacrifice Marika (or Marie), because Ajax knew that the ritual would send the sacrifice to the Netherworld. Ajax wanted a vampire powerful enough to control the dead, souls, and shadows, so that he could use this power for himself later. Marika acquired these powers in the Netherworld, which was Ajax's goal all along. However, after coming back from the dead, Marika escaped her burial site and murdered Ajax's henchmen who attempted to kidnap her for Ajax. She was more powerful than Ajax had anticipated, so he let her go for the time being until he grew stronger. Marika took refuge at her half-cousin, Solar and Jun's, house. She went to St. Xavier's Academy with Solar and Jun after they were sent there, as a way to hide and get further away from her father, who was later murdered by Marie. Marika attends St. Xavier's and leads a normal life there. She reunites with Marie during the series. Category:Pages Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires